


Super Human

by TaMeaut



Series: Connections [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Aurora - Freeform, Connections, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, colored connections, end of movie, sucking on it makes it better, yes - Freeform, yes i am ruthless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaMeaut/pseuds/TaMeaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end is not always what we expect it to be. Losing something important can mean that we win something else and running through a forest chasing treasure at the end of a rainbow isn’t always a fairytale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Human

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [colored connections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631310) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Title:** Connections II: Super human  
**Series:** Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens  
**Soundtrack:** Super human - Andrew Bayer feat. Asbjørn  
**Spoilers:** Yes  
**Time frame:** end of movie  
**Summary:** The end is not always what we expect it to be. Losing something important can mean that we win something else and running through a forest chasing treasure at the end of a rainbow isn’t always a fairytale.  
**Excerpt:** “ _Hux felt frozen on the inside, fragile like withered leaves in autumn, as he squeezed harder on the shoulder trying to coax a reaction, any reaction, out of the still figure._ ”  
**Pairings:** Hux/Kylo Ren  
**Word count:** ~ 2000  
**Rating:** ()  
**Warning:**  
**Other:**  
**Thanks:** I have found inspiration to my writings all over Tumblr and I can't even remember half of it, so if you recognise anything (within reason) and want to be credited just let me know. Fire-quote from “Sherlock”.

________________________________________________________________________________

_”Seems like science fiction_  
_I felt it in my backbone_  
_Your high-transmitting vibes_  
_My systems crash one by one”_

\---

“What the...” Hux hadn’t realised he had spoken out loud until he saw in the corner of his eye how the pilot’s connections tinted with a deep orange blending with the other pale green efficiently giving away his undying respect and hysteric fear. Hux realised that the pilot was intently staring at him, his mouth open as if too say something that had been efficiently swallowed by the intense look in Hux’s eyes, now seemingly staring into the dark nothingness of the fracturing forest.

Hux had been standing in the nervous apprehension of the cockpit of Ren’s command shuttle, calmly giving evacuation instructions to his panicking pilot as they could feel the planet shaking like an overheated plasma gun. His reptile brain was telling him to leave right away so the pull of a new star being born wouldn’t inevitably suck them in, but his heart told him not yet, not yet. Hux swore quietly under his breath to Ren’s idiocy of running into nowhere and now they had informed him that the tracker he had cleverly hidden on Ren wasn’t working properly. They had no idea where he was and time was, literally, burning up.

“ _Find him and bring him to me_ ”

Snoke’s order had been entirely and ridiculously unnecessary, just like Snoke himself. Hux would have done it anyway.  
He would have done it for the crumbling honour of the First Order, he would have done it for the power of the force the leader of the Knights of Ren possessed but mostly he would do it for the sickening feeling blooming in his gut and the crushing sensation now crawling over his chest like ice spreading over a lake in midwinter. That last sensation he would methodically analyse later in the lonely darkness of his cabin, when he had recuperated Ren successfully. He knew he was dangerously close to acknowledging something he had once, in angry embarrassment, accused Kylo of. He almost laughed out loud at how fascinating it is that fire so easily exposes our priorities and he threw a glance at a slightly dishevelled Millicent glaring discontentedly at him from her small carrier, while his thoughts were of a certain annoying console destroyer, now lost in the wilderness of a dying planetoid.

Hux wracked his brain for clever ideas of idiot-retrieval when suddenly a dash of bright green caught his peripheral sight. He glanced over to see what was possibly still moving out there, in the twilight of the dying planet, half expecting it to be just another explosion but instead he found himself gaping in awe, his brain vacuously empty.

Mouth open, he stifled an embarrassing impulse to take a step backwards at the sight of the hugest connection he had ever seen. It was like a rippling, pulsing, vicious serpent of luminous green flitting through the trees with inhuman speed. Aimed straight at him.  
For a short moment he thought that he had finally lost his mind completely (it must have been the pressure of having your life’s work blowing up in your face on the eve of your greatest achievement). The next thing he thought was "who the hell is hiding in the forest watching me?" but realised with light-speed that a connection with this particular colour could, strangely enough, only belong to one single person on this entire planet. Kylo Ren.

Intensely relieved he first assumed this meant Kylo was on his way and, in fact, very close but as the grass-green snake reached him in terrifying speed and didn’t slow and stop, its usual centimeter above his chest like always, he knew something was terribly wrong. It screeched to a halt right inside in his chest with what he would later refer to as a dull “thump” and the feeling when it connected could only be described as mind-wiping agony and vomit-inducing euphoria in one; he had never quite felt anything like it before. Nor would he ever like to, again.

His heart had missed a beat, maybe two, as he bent over in phantom pain, his hands frozen in mid-air like they had been desperately trying to stop the ribbon, in vain trying to somehow grab ‘s ghostly mist before it touched him. “Kylo” The name floated into his mind and Hux was flooded with strangely familiar thoughts and a chaos of emotions and fleeting images of a darkening forest and an ever darker sky above, and somewhere inside all of this there was a peculiar thumping, almost like… a heartbeat. It was slower than his, feebler somehow, like a flickering flame of a dying candle.

Through a green haze he could hear someone saying something and he realised the pilot was talking to him in a high pitched panicked voice "Sir, General, sir. Are you hurt?"  
Hurriedly gathering himself, and compartmentalising like a pro, he pushed away the awkwardly painful and strange feeling of having somehow been invaded by a gigantic wave of fondness. He straightened out with a shaky breath and turned back to the pilot who looked like he had been ready to catch a falling (fallen?) general and dash out of there before you could finish saying Kessel run.

"New orders… we take off now, and you follow my directions" and Hux, disregarding his unsteady voice and the irregular slow thump of the connection, thought with a renewed fervour that no matter what, they would reach the end of the path laid out before him before those thumps would stop.

\---

“There, right there. Settle down and wait for me, I won’t be long.” His orders were calm and, he hoped, confident but a strange anxiety filled him unsettling him to a new degree, making him fidget with his fingers against his uniform, smoothing it and picking at the seams.

As he jumped of the last step and landed in a cloud of wispy snow he tried not to focus on the ribbon of translucent green, dancing and humming like a freeway almost blocking his view, but only on its lost source. He felt like one of those strange creatures that were supposed to chase the origin of rainbows for treasure as he briskly and urgently started to stomp through the oppressive forest, now only illuminated by an eerie green glow. He knew where he was going but he had no idea what he would find and he dreaded it with a candour that was unlike him. He was infinitely happy that none of his soldiers where here now to see his face for he didn’t want to know himself what played out in his usually controlled and mastered mask as he could feel the ribbon vibrating slower and slower in what he assumed was a heartbeat just slightly out of sync with his.

“ _Find him..._ ”

He reached the clearing within seconds of that last thought and saw the dip the ribbon did as it connected back to someone lying in a dark pool on the otherwise pristine ground, the snow gently covering all signs of whatever battle had passed.

“Ren” The warmth of that name said out loud froze like icicles dripping of his mouth and Hux almost fell to his shaking knees, but he couldn’t tell if it was from the sudden violent convulsions underneath them or from the glacial void that had opened up inside him.  
The dread Hux before had held at bay with steel determination was now enveloping him with an honesty he could no longer fight as he took a few steps forward and remotely acknowledged the stinging feeling of his knees finally connecting with the hard cold ground.

“… Ren...” His gloved hand shook slightly as he reached out for that mass of pale flesh and dark cloth in front of him, connecting with Ren’s heavy shoulder now cemented stiff where blood had seeped through. Hux felt frozen on the inside, fragile like withered leaves in autumn, as he squeezed harder on the shoulder trying to coax a reaction, any reaction, out of the still figure.

Kylo Ren was stiller than space, all absorbing dark littered with thousands of small stars in white. Hux thought absently that he resembled a galaxy as he brushed some of the snowflakes of Ren’s raven hair. He was also colder than space. Even through his gloves Hux could feel it, the wrongness of it. The Kylo Ren that Hux knew was not cold, he was warmth, he was a blazing fire of chaos, not this, not reduced to this stiff pile of red ice, where the warmth was almost gone reduced to a small trickle, like a brook in early spring. This Kylo Ren was too still, too pale, too serene.  
  
“… Ren... I have come for you, Ren… Ren… Ren“ Hux’s breath was coming out in broken puffs as he kept calling Ren’s name, shaking him lightly at first and then harder. Something inside him was hurting so badly his eyes stung and he could feel hope wither with each shake. Then, maybe, the stillness was giving way to the human touch, or so Hux wanted to believe and he almost let out a vocal sob when he saw Kylo’s eyelashes flutter ever so slightly, shaking off the snowflakes that clung to them. Hux was torn between fear and longing, giving up and trying harder. He wanted to slap Kylo for making him worry and hug him for staying alive until he could come.

Hope resurfaced and with it came a murky flood of pent-up emotions. Hux was good at refracting but he wasn’t that good, and fear is the ultimate motivator. For Hux had decided long ago he wasn’t committed to this, this thing with Ren. So what was he doing sobbing over a half-frozen corpse in the middle of an imploding planet? He didn’t know himself and it frustrated him. Frustrated him to new levels of emotions he would rather not feel right now.

Ultimately it wasn’t fear that took over but blazoning pure anger. How dare this little shit lie here and make him worry. How dare he send out such huge ribbons of affection, how dare he pretend to be dying in peace when their world was literally breaking apart underneath their feet. How dare Kylo Ren assume that Hux was going to fix everything, as usual. All the consoles and rooms that Kylo had destroyed in fits of irrepressible anger washed through Hux’s mind, and now he had destroyed Hux’s planet. The leather in his glove creaked slightly as he increased the pressure crushing down on Ren’s shoulder. His beautiful weapon of mass murder. Unshed tears froze on his cheeks. His life achievement. Hux found himself shaking again, or was it the ground?

“Ren… Ren… REN… KYLO REN… open your eyes you PUNK ASS BITCH” The connection between them seemed to move more vigorously at his words, as if anger was reaching further than his concern into Kylo’s semiconscious mind.

“KYLO REN, you open your eyes this very minute or I WILL kill y...” the sentence caught in his throat as Kylo’s eyes suddenly shot open staring wide-eyed at him yet not really seeing him.  
Hux was just about to draw a shaky breath in relief when Kylo’s connection erupted like a gigantic solar flare, an enormous ejection of bright green fondness, pounding and crackling, extending and filling the entire darkened sky.

Hux’s mouth was left open in awe at the display, for never had he seen anything like it. Never had he seen something so enormous, so strong and so energetic. The green glow entirely filling the forest with a ghostly light that seemed somehow to convey everything he had always wanted to say, always wanted to know. He followed the ribbon up and then down again towards its source and when his eyes met Kylo’s the anger melted off him. For in them he saw something that made his insides defrost, thawing out long hidden wishes and desires like flowers in spring. He felt like he was blooming in insight in this field of frost, his chest warm from within by that huge green ribbon stuck in his chest, like he had never felt before. Still smiling he thought to himself that fire does expose one’s priorities. The most important ones. The ones that make a difference.

“Look what you have done, you stupid boy. I demand you stop this very instant...” Hux’s shaking voice cracked with a final “...please...” and then he leant in and softly kissed Kylo’s icy lips as if it would somehow answer all questions, warm all cold places and give life again to those who were long dead. Then Kylo breathed a soft sigh into Hux’s mouth and suddenly, like someone had flipped a switch, the forest went utterly quiet and impossibly dark.

“ _… and bring him to me_ ”


End file.
